The Witches of the Earth
by Dark-Inu-princess
Summary: Kagome, Sango,and Rin just transfered.They are witches, but what is Inuyasha and his friends, the friend or foe
1. Chapter 1

_**The Witches of the Earth.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Introduction. **_

The Higurashi girls. Triplets. Friends. Witches of the Earth.

Rin Higurashi. She is charmingly witty, and with those hazel eyes, could persuade anyone to do her bidding. With a swish from her long dark brown hair, Rin is able to control the power of the land. With a smooth exhale of breath, she can make mountains move. Rin is the land and air.

She was also the last to be born, a fact that she most surely hates.

"Wake up sleepy head. Hey Sango, wake up or we'll be late for our first day at our new school. Come on wake up, you have to go wake Kagome up as well." Rin pushed her sister, who was older only by a mere three minutes of her bed, and ran out the room to get ready.

Sango Higurashi. The fighter. She has a fiery temper, and an indomitable spirit. Sango knows how to make smells and potions with her eyes closed. Only a fiery spirit can control the live flame, because fire breaths and grows. Sango can conjure fire with a twitch of her nose. Water is her other half, lucid, calm, and can prevent her temper from exploding. But water can also be as treacherous as the sea.

Sango hated being the middle sister, everything, it seems falls on her.

Sango got up and went into Kagome's room.

"A yo, Kagome, wake up chic time to get ready so we can at least be on time." Kagome didn't stir. There was a class of water at her night table, Sango brought the water into her hands, whispered a few word then splashed the water upon Kagome's face.

"AHHHHH!." Kagome yelped. "What the hell is the matter with you Sango!"

Sango looked at her innocently. "You weren't getting up."

"So that gives you a reason to dump ice cold water on my face. ICE COLD water Sango." Kagome grumbled as she got out of bed.

"I'm going down stairs to fix breakfast. When you're done in the bathroom call me ok."

Sango smiled brightly. "Oh ok, but only if I get pancakes."

Kagome nodded her head while walking down the stairs. "Yeah yeah yeah ok pancakes for breakfast."

"Whoppie!" Sango shouted, and then proceeded to bang on the bathroom door.

"Get out Rin, you in there to long."

"No I'm not….." Rin replied.

The rest of that argument was lost on Kagome, she had already reached the kitchen.

Kagome Higurashi. Resolute. Kind hearted. Her spiritual powers are overwhelming. She could convert the most evil person in the entire world into a warm, loving human being. She also has all the four elements of the earth. Land. Water. Wind. Fire. She does not have the power of persuasion, nor does the power of casting spell.

Kagome is the first in all three sisters. She loves it, but the responsibility is sometimes daunting. Even though when their parents died, or so it is portrayed to the world, and left the rich enough to afford college and still have a lot left over, the duty of bringing up her sisters and herself to walk in the light of goodness was straining.

"Kagome!"

Hearing her name being called, Kagome let go of her thoughts and got back to the work at hand. Breakfast. She placed two plates on the table, with a glass of orange juice next to it. When her sisters came into the kitchen, she left to go back up stairs to shower and get ready. Leaving Sango and Rin staring at their breakfast. Their eyes huge as saucepans.

A fifty dollar bill placed on each plate.

"We wanted pancakes!" they said in unison.

School calls at 9'o clock for seniors. They left home at eight, and took Kagome's metallic Chevy convertible. They arrived at school with fifteen minutes to spare, because they stopped to get a bite to eat.

* * *

As they walked towards their lockers, they made heads spin. Guys stumbled to get out of their path, girls whispered amongst themselves. Everyone trying to figure out who these new beautiful girls were.

Those sly glances.

At least they knew that it _wasn't_ how bad they looked.

Kagome with her black tight CK jeans, that was long enough so it covered her baby blue K-swiss except for the tip. Her baby blue cropped top was tight on her breasts, so the looked bigger than they truly are. She had on a silver bracelet that shined like gold in the sun. Her hair brushed to a gleaming black that it looked almost blue.

Sango was at her right hand side, with her black baggy tracks that was tight enough to emphasize her hips and butt. It hung just below her belly button. She wore a red button up shirt that ended just above her navel. If you looked at her from behind you would see her tattoo, a blood flame floating on water. Her hair was up in a pony tail, with curls falling out around her face.

Rin on the other hand had on a short yellow pleated skirt, stripped with black, with a yellow halter top. She wore black platforms, with yellow socks that reached her knees. Rin had her hair in a bun on top of her head with a yellow ribbon.

"Look I think we have the same lockers. Isn't that great you guys." Rin chirped.

"Yeah great. I can't stand it here already. Why are we here again Kagome?" Sango growled.

"We were told to come back here remember. There is an unusual presence in this town, and you know that it's our duty to destroy any threat to the earth." Kagome replied easily.

Just then she heard a commotion coming from down the hallway and they all turned and saw _them._

There were three of them walking down towards them. The one on the left had a short pony tail, baggy dark blue jeans, and a white vest, with a dark blue long sleeved shirt that was not buttoned. He had a weird looking band on his left hand, and coincidentally it was dark blue also.

The one on the left had a fierce look in his eyes, which were golden. He wore simple baggy fade away jeans, with a red T-shirt that from the front looked plain but in the back were the words printed in Japanese '_The Perfect Killer'_, with a crescent moon just bellow it. His sliver hair that lead straight down his back just below his waist, was shinning.

But it was the guy in the center that had caught Kagome's attention. His piercing golden eyes was looking at her, it felt as though he could see through the very depths of her soul. He wore black baggy jeans, and a blue vest that had the word '_Hanyou_' printed in black. He seemed to have the same hair as the other one, long and silver, but his was held in a pony tail.

"Wow" Sango commented.

"You can say that again" Rin said laughing.

Kagome moved her gaze with a switch of her head and began to unlock her locker. Just as they were passing……..

"Oh please, there isn't anything to look at with those guys so just get over yourselves ok." She said spitefully.

"Really? Well I think there is something to look at when I see you."

_Shit._ Kagome turned, he was so close, the guy that could see into her heart. His breath could be felt on her face. He raised his hand and placed it a few inches above her butt. Kagome's eyes turned from light blue to dark blue in an instant. She removed his hand.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, it's a look but don't touch policy here. The next time you do that I'll break your frigging wrist." She said with snide.

The guy with the short black hair started laughing.

"At least you can't get this one." And he started to move on. "Hey lets go, or we'll be late for class. HAHAHAHA. Now that's funny." He looked back and saw his friend's face and grimaced. "Shit. Hunting season is on."

The guy in front of her looked back and smirked as if to say._ Hunting season is on, and I'm gonna get you._

Kagome just laughed and said. "You can try it, but you won't get it."

"Come on Kag. Let's go to our class." Sango said. Along with Rin they both had to drag the laughing Kagome to their first class.

* * *

When they reached they saw the same guys in the class sitting to the far left of the classroom. Kagome looked at him. She couldn't stop, she couldn't contain it, and she laughed.

There were three seats to the back so they went there and sat down with Kagome still laughing; in between she tried to speak.

" He….he….he HAHAHAHAHA oh HAHAHA don't bother…HHAHAHAHAHA.

Suddenly the teacher entered, and Kagome began to sober up.

"Good morning students."

"Good morning" a mumbled reply.

"Well then. My name is Miss Yura Tasakki. But call me Yura. I'm going to be your home room teacher for this senior year. So when you hear your names please answer, if you didn't please stand."

She started calling out the names. Some she didn't understand.

"Now I know these guys. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Tenkijin, and Miroku Maitreya. Yup those trouble makers are here, well I'll have you guys know, you won't be giving me any trouble this year or I'll kick you out. Ok now, so who didn't hear their names being called?"

Kagome, Sango, and Rin stood up.

"So you must be the Higurashi triplets. I must say only two of you look really similar. Why doesn't one of you bring me your program cards?"

Kagome took the cards from her sisters and walked to the front of the class. She handed them over to the teacher and proceeded to move back to her seat. She wasn't looking when someone threw a book at her, as if to get her attention, and without turning around Kagome caught it, rested the book on the desk nearer to her,reached her seat and sat.

When she looked up they were looking at her with surprised expressions, all except Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku. The one called Sesshomaru eyes were narrowed towards her.

Sango whispered hotly at her. "Why the hell did you do that for, all you could have done was duck. Damn Kags."

"Sorry." She hung her head. _Why did I do that? I don't know.

* * *

So how bout it----plz don't leave me hangin here iight. Review, so I'll know if to continue or cancel it._


	2. Play Ball

_**Witches of the Earth**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Play Ball**_

The cafeteria was packed.

Even though there was room to pass through the isles, it was still stuffy and loud.

The jocks and the cheerleaders had there side to the back corner on the right. The Goths, to the back corner on the left, as if facing off for a full blown war. The people in between, or the 'middle' class as some would call them was coincidently, in the middle. The ones who try to hard or those who didn't try at all. Then there were the wanna be gangsters, you know the kind, to loud, pants under the ass, that every minute they have to pull it back up, a cigarette placed above their ear, in the hopes of looking 'bad-ass', but is quickly removed when a teacher is in the vicinity.

The 'nerds' or the 'geeks' as they are known. The mathematicians, the scientists or those who just seem to have all the answers. They were located in the upper left hand corner of the room, communing amongst themselves. The ones right opposite them were the ones everyone answers to, the image that they strive to mold themselves into. Some would say that they won't follow that crowd, but they still eventually look their way. That how they are, they draw attention to themselves without acknowledging it. They walk around with a presence of authority; they have the looks, the money and the attitude to match. They walk down the hallways and everyone parts like the Red Sea. The popular group, and not surprisingly enough Inuyasha and his friends were there, and this other girl who hung on to him like a limpet since 3rd period. Her name is Kikyou, and she's been shooting nothing but daggers at Kagome since she appeared, and Inuyasha loved it.

"Sooooo," Sango drawled. "Where we gonna sit huh?"

Rin looked around and sighed. "Seriously man, this school is worst than the last one."

"Well I don't know bout you two but I see an empty table and I'm going to sit." Kagome stated and began to move forward.

There was one table; it was placed in the center of the whole cafeteria. In between everyone and it was perfect. It made a statement that she wanted everyone to hear. '**I can do everything that you can, I aint got a label.'**

Everyone watched.

"You think this table was reserved for someone else or something?" Rin asked nervously. "Everyone is staring."

Sango laughed. "Rin darling, that's because we're new on the block, and we look so damn fucking good if you ask me."

"Sango" Kagome admonished

"Well we do, and don't you deny it, or else I'm as blind as a bat and dumb as an ox"

"Yeah well, that is a fact."

They were laughing just as they sat. Then Sango slammed her hand down on the table.

"I officially name this the Higurashi table. Don't come, unless invited." her voice boomed.

Rin laughed. "Sango that's just mean."

"Hey. Aint nobody invited us to sit with them, so I figured, our table, our rules."

"You guys since we have the same classes, why don't we pick the same sport to play huh?" Kagome asked. "Cuz, I know that we all don't like the same thing but the one I was thinking about is faultless."

"Which one?" they asked in unison.

"Volley- Ball"

"Volley-ball?" again in unison.

"Yup. It's rough, just like Sango. Girly enough for you, Rin, and as for me, well I just like the sport. So what do you guys say huh? Yah or nah?"

"I guess its ok." Rin murmured.

"Well once I can pound someone with the ball then it's a' ok for me."

Kagome smiled. "Then its settled, lets go now and sign up." She got up grabbed their hands and began to drag them out.

"Wait, why now?" Rin asked looking perplexed.

"Because I saw it pinned up today in the hall and it said to sign up during lunch."

Sango grumbled. "But I'm not finished with my lunch."

"Let's go. Come on."

When they reached the gym, there was a line just to sign your name. Coach Stone was bellowing in the forefront that there will be try-outs after school at four, so go get a change of clothes and return to the field out back.

Soon after they signed their names, the bell rang. They didn't have anymore running with Inuyasha and his group for the rest of the school day.

* * *

They reached back to the school field; almost everyone was there in short tights, sweats and vests or t-shirts.

"Ok ladies" Coach Stone said. "Let's get this under way. Everyone make a straight line, I'm going to be surfing the ball over the net and I want up to jump and counter serf it back to me. Understood?"

"Yes Coach Stone"

Only ten made the try-outs including the Higurashi sisters.

When they reached the parking lot, Rin was still talking about their uniforms. The short pleated black and white skirt, a white vest looking top with the school mascot on the front, a ferocious looking panther. All they had to do was get their name and number on the back in black. Knee high black or white socks completed the outfit, not excluding the white sneakers.

They were so absorbed in their own world that neither of them noticed a group of guys hanging around their car.

"A yo. This your car?" one of them asked, stunning Kagome out of her reserve.

She looked at them. The 'bad-asses'._ Great, just what I need to finish off my day. A couple of fucking losers. Oh shit they have me cursing now. GREAT._

"I asked you a question blue eyes" as he said this he moved forward. Long black hair, flowed down in braids right below his shoulders. He took off his shades and Kagome saw the most striking blue eyes, which blended in well with his tanned complexion.

_Wow, this school sure has some cuties. To bad they all lack respect for the better sex._

"Step away from our car ass-hole!" yelled Sango. The guy seems to pay her no mind, until another stepped forward.

"He aint talking to you smallie."

"Smallie? SMALLIE? Oh I'll show you small, you damn prick." Sango launched at him.

"Sango! Sango stop, no frigging fights damn it. Rin stop her!" as she said this, her eyes never broke contact with the stranger.

By the time Rin got Sango off, the guy didn't go unpunished; there were unusual marks on his skin from her punches. _Fire Punches._

In the back ground you can hear his friends laughing._ You got beat up by a chic!_

As the tirade went on he simply looked at her and smirked. "This your car blue eyes?"

Kagome smiled._ I guess this guy is not as immature as his friends._ "After that little fiasco, I guess it is."

"So blue eyes, you're the new girl right?"

"Well this 'new girl' has a name."

"Oh really………….. Well I'm not ready to hear it. So why don't I take you out sometime."

She laughed. "What makes you so sure that I want to go out with the likes of you? Huh?"

" Because………" they were suddenly interrupted. A hand snaked around her waist.

"What are you doing around my woman, Koga?" came a lazy drawl.

Before Koga could utter a word, Kagome distanced herself from Inuyasha. "I'm not your woman."

Koga laughed. "You heard her. She's free, and can be claimed, and I'm the one who's gonna do it."

She glared at him. "And I'm not claimable to either of you."

"Well this is where you got off to." Miroku said, coming up behind Sango. "Ah, what is this treasure I see here." He palms her ass.

Sango, who was in a drastic mood already, swung around with a hot hand and slapped him, "You pervert!"

Sesshomaru came beside Rin and shook his head. "What a nuisance."

"You can say that again. This is not going to end well. _Kagome_." Rin said in warning, when Kagome glanced at her, she tipped her head towards Sango, her hands were starting to glow. _Shit!_

Kagome raced over to Sango, grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her towards the car. "Rin lets go." Sango's heat was increasing by the second, at this rate she'll burn down the whole back of the school building.

When they got in the car, Sango stood up. "I'm going to _burn_ his fucking hand off."

Rin looked at her._ This is **really** not good_ "Sango sit down" She yanked on her hand.

"No!" Sango pulled back, scorching Rin's hand. By now all the guys were looking at them with unconcealed interest, all except Sesshmaru, whose eyes narrowed once more.

"Kagome. **_Calm her down now_**!" she shouted.

Kagome glanced at her audience and sighed._ There's no other way. Damn it Sango! _She reached back from the wheel, stretched her hand forward and placed it on Sango's chest. "Be calm." Her voice sounded like myriad voices, one upon the other.

Sango's face suddenly looked blank, and she sat. You could hear the collective gasps coming from the group outside the car. Kagome paid them no mind, just started the car and drove off.

It was Sesshomaru who broke the silence that fell over them. "I knew something was strange about those girls. They're the ones we've been searching for, since we heard the news that they were back in town. The Witches of the Earth. Damn it, they were right in front of us all the while, and we're even neighbors." Suddenly he remembered Koga's little group. "Miroku, erase their memories."

Miroku smiled. "Sure, no problem." He advanced on them. "This won't hurt a bit." He clasped his hands together and started a chant, there was this bright light then it was gone.

"Lets get out of here brother." Hiten said.

"What are we doing here in the first place?" Koga responded. His friends just shrugged.

Inuyasha smirked. "We were about to fight, but you thought better of it. I always thought you were a dumb ass, but it seems you have brains after all." He glanced over his shoulder. "Let's go. We have a meeting with those delightful _girls._


	3. Meetings

Sorry it took so long to update, my damn computer is acting up. So without further adue

Witches Of The Earth

As they reached their house, Rin suddenly remembered that the guys saw everything,  
in all the excitement she forgot that they observed Kagome's actions.

"Kagome, what are we going to do with those guys tomorrow" Kagome's face showed no expression.  
"Remember...those guys who saw us today?"

She didn't answer.

"Kagome?"

No response. Kagome parked her car, and helped the trance induced Sango into the house.  
She placed her on the couch, pun into their cd player 'Relaxing sounds' number seven, Waves of the ocean,  
then went into the kitchen and proceeded to put on the robe of guilt that belonged to  
the eldest.

That's where Rin found her, after unloading all their bags from the car.

"Kagome? she asked wearily. "ummmm the boys..."

Kagome nodded her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Well how are we going to get them altogether again huh? They hate each other remember"  
Leave it up to Rin to be the persistent one in the family, always the one to point out the major  
flaws in their plans.

All Kagome did was nod her head again and wiped her face in a sign of great frustration. Then BAMM  
her head connected with the kitchen table with such force that Rin knew she would have a killer headache later on.

"Kags are you feeling ok?" Rin asked in sudden concern.

That's when the dam broke lose.

Rin took a few cautious steps back."Shit"

Since Kagome always, or mostly so, has control over her emotions, when something ticks her off making her cry or get extremely angry, her powers spiral out of control. It can destroy an entire city if not contained, lucky fro then the house already had protective rues surrounding it, thus making it virtually impossible for anything, or anyone getting damaged.

"I should have been paying attention damnit, instead I wasn't, I was too busy trying to brush off that bloody dog Inuyasha and Koga." She spat ot their names as if it was a fowl taste in her mouth. "Who the hell do they think they are anyway huh? Now look at Sango, in a trance again. Why did she send us here in the first place. Not that it matters, it's still my fault."

"No its not Kags." this coming from Sango, who just walked into the kitchen. "I was out of line, I shouldn't have let me temper get the better of me." she walked up and hugged her sister. "Thanks, cuz without you there, it could have been alot worse, we all know that Rin isn't capable of controlling anyone, much less anything."

"Hey I'm right here Sango. That's not true."

"But I'm the oldest, I should be able to protect you, not just from our enemies, but yourselves as well. I failed today."

As Rin was about to grab her and shake some sense into her, Kagome shot out of the chair.

"Someone is here." and she charged towards the door.

It took a few seconds for Rin and Sango to come to terms with seeing Kagome like that. It always amazes them, when Kagome is in an emotional state, that the slightest sign of danger to them would trigger her off, and her face would once again be serene as a cat who got the last of the cream. Than they caught up as Kagome was about to open the door, and there stood...ooo OOO.

There stood the three most sexiest guys in their school.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She has been crying. He couldnt actually see the tears falling down her face or even a trace of them, but Inuyasha Knew that she did cry, he can some how feel it. A curling sensation that came up every time he was near her, the feeling that came in full blast when he saw Koga with her, that fucking wimp. But the emotion in him cried out 'MINE' and he would make good on that, whether she knew it or not, he, Inuyasha was going to have this girl as his mate and wife.

"We came to say howdie do to our new neighbors." Inuyasha said, with a face that foretold nothing.

"Neighbors?" Kagome repeated stupidly.

"Yes, we live a close way down...well not actually close, but the closest people that you would call neighbors."

Sesshomaru decided that this was the right time to step forward. "May we come in, we have a lot to talk about."

Kagome looked back at her sisters with a twinkle in her eyes. I guess we won't have to worry about getting them together after all. The guys were just making their job all the more easier.

"Sure." Kagome moved aside to lets them pass, and that's when she felt it, the awesome power flowing from their veins. She glanced sharply at her sisters shaking her head in a quick negative motion and they ceased their actions to subdue the boys.

"So what do you want to talk about" she grumbled, knowing that if they don't find a way to solve this problem then they were in big BIG trouble.

Sesshomaru was looking at Rin with an odd gleam in his eye when he responded to Kagome's question.  
"We know who you are."

Sango, who didn't like the fact that they were powerful enough to stiffen even Kagome replied aggressively. "And we know who you are. So what?" she sniped.

Kagome came in at that moment before things got hostile. " Sango these are the guys tat we were told to contact. The Elect. The ones we're supposed to team up with on this mission remember."

Sango first looked confused then understanding swarmed her. "OOOO these are the guys that moth.."

Rin tapped her between her shoulder blades.

"Hey what the hell did you do that for Rin?" Sango asked, a little miffed at her sister.

Inuyasha had picked up that little slip. "That who told you what?" he questioned.

"The monthly messenger." Kagome said. "Why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable, while we go in the kitchen and get out some treats ok? OK" Kagome dragged her sisters out and into the kitchen surcurly closing in the door behind them.

"Am I the only one, or did you guys pick up the same thing?" Miroku asked.

Sesshhomaru nodded his head. "Yes she said 'mother' or at least was about too."

Miroku looked at him then pulled out the 'Golden Mirror'. "If I already saw her, then asked the mirror, it will reveal her to me right?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded once.

"Ok here goes. Golden mirror."

"Yes Lord Miroku"

"Show me my betrothed." The mirrors' flat surface twirled in a sequence of different colors combining together. Then he saw her face.

"Sango Hiurashi is your mate, Master Miroku"

The was a sudden yelp from the direction of the kitchen, the mirror in Mirokus' hand shot out into the air. Through the door came the Higurashi sisters, who were following a glowing silver mirror.

Inuyasha's eyes grew huge. "The Sliver mirror of Bundai."

Kagome's eyes locked with his. "The Golden mirror of Sashin."

Both mirrors clashed in mid-air.

This was only suppose to be an old fairytale that grandparents told to their young ones. A myth that was taught in schools. A legend that was never to be repeated. But at that very moment it came true, the tales were real, and Sesshomaru was the only one capable of uttering anything.

"The Passageway of Truth and Light."

Suddenly an image appeared before them. The most beautiful women ever to grace the earth for thousands of years. Her white robes glowed and unearthly hue of blue, and her midnight hair pooled around her feet. She was, is, and will always be the Goddess of the Earth.

They all bowed, all except for Kagome, who approached the celestial being.

"Mother." then knelt down to her knees.

The Goddess of the Earth placed her hand upon Kagome's head. "My daughter."

There was another image appearing. "Well, well, well. I see that you boys finally found your other halves."

Sesshomaru got up and went before his father and bowed. "Father."

The Lord of the spirit world came in with a knowing smirk on his face, then turned towards The Goddes. "My Lady Shealyn."

"My Lord Inueshai."

AN: I hope you liked it...and if you did Review! Pleassseeee


	4. Destiny

**Sorry for the wait **

**I don't own Inuyasha or any characters within with an exception for mine of course(that does not include the gods) **

**  
_Betrayed _**

_**Chapter 4  
Bitter Enemies **_

Lady Shealyn turned towards their bowed subjects. "Arise my children, for we do not have much time in these forms." When Kagome and her sisters rose, she saw now, how serious this situation had become. Her mothers' silhouette could hardly be seen, it kept flickering. They were not fighting a normal enemy.

Loed Inushai came forward, compelling his sons to rise. "I'll get straight to the point. There are two books of lore, with extreme power. One written by Chimata-No-Kami, called The Right Path, the other written by O-Kuni-Nushi called Sorcery. We protect these books amongst others but its these two that the demon wants. Our world has been invaded and his power is growing rapidly, because of the unbalance that this demon has created, we, on the spiritual plane, lost our ability, and power to fight. Therefore you must fight for us."

"As the only sons and daughters of a god and goddess, you have a calling just like us to answer to the mother and father of all gods, Izanagi and Izanami" Lady Shealyn murmured. "We are giving you the two books of lore. It cannot be placed in your hands because it came directly from a god, but we can neutralize it and make every word imprinted into your minds. There is a danger to that also. To get the books, the demon would have to kill the two who has the book as a part of them. The upside being that it would give you unlimited knowledge, and with knowledge comes power, and with that power you can defeat the demon."

Kagome looked somewhat confused. "Why can't the Izanagi and Izanami destroy the demon?"

"Izanagi and Izanami do not interfere with human, or demon relations, nor do they think that this is a circumstance in which to make an appearance. The lower gods like myself and your mother could only go so far in assistance, we are not allowed to play a major role in this fight." Lord Inushai said rather fiercely. "This would be the one of the very few times that we can make ouselves known to you, or give advise when the situation gets perilous."

Lady Shealyn for the first time looked doubtful. "So we've come up with a plan that would make you both inseparable."

Now not only their children look confused, they began to look wary.

"What do you mean by inseparable Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We bonded your souls with each other, one girl to one boy." Lord Inushai answered in barely hidden amusement.

"Mother you didn't" Lay Shealyn's daughters all said instantaneously.

Kagome, who's ire was steadfastly growing, stood up to her full hight of 5 feet and 5 inches. "You can't mean to do this to us...to me. There is no way in hell I'm going to follow through with this. We can defeat the demon or at least try to do so without combining our souls."

Lady Shealyn looked momentarily irate."There is no other way my daughter. I do as I please and i will what i want, non can gainsay me."

Kagome ducked her head, her bangs covering her deep blue, almost black eyes. Her hand rose slowly, palm facing the magical mirror. "I would hear no more of this." She raised her head with sudden force, her pupil and cornea completely black. "Bala de mirrous." the voice laced one upon the other.

"Kagome" her mother reprimanded, before she disappeared into the mirror along with Lord Inushai. Then there was a bright light, and it turned into a large pearl, making it the sacred jewel.

Kagome clasped the jewel in her palm and closed her eyes, when she reopened them, there was a necklace in her palm, the medallion was shaped like a tear, with a sparkling pearl in its center. Kagome connected the clasps unto her neck. She turned around to see mixed expressions on their faces.

On the spiritual plane, one that no human can see nor enter, Lady Shealyn looked down at her daughter.

"Your daughter has much power Lyn, it is not wise to let that be." Lord Inushai commented.

Lady Shealyn Just smiled. "That is why your son is there Shai. To guide that power, mature it.

* * *

Emergency ending

AN: Im at cross roads here and I need my readers to vote.  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
or  
Sesshomaru and Kagome  
I like them both and they can go both ways but you must decide before I continue  
so plzzzz REVIEW


	5. Predictably Paired

**Schools a bitch**

**Works a bitch**

**And I'm planning on moving out **

**In other works….gomen….I'm really sry bout the delay.**

**Witches Of The East**

**Predictably Paired**

"Ooo Kags, mom is going to be so mad at you when she returns." Sango cooed laughingly, she being the first to respond after Kagome's little episode. "But with what you just did I don't think that she'll be able to unless you summon them right?"

Kagome smirked. "Exactly."

Sesshomaru, who currently had Rin in his arms, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Is she always this explosive with her power?"

Rin shivered. Personally she was happy with the whole thing, being that she wanted Sesshomaru from the first time she saw him. Tall, lean, sexy, built, oooo did she say sexy. "What did you say?" she asked, going pink in the face when she realized that he knew exactly what was going on in her head.

Sesshomaru found that he like the way she blushed, it was alarmingly charming. "I asked if her power is always out of control like that all the time. She would certainly prove to be dangerous if it continues.'

Rin laughed. _They certainly have a lot to learn about us_. "Of course not. Only when she gets over emotional, which maybe most of the time. But we've gotten used to it. The question is, will Inuyasha be able to handle that?"

"I am not over emotional!!" Kagome fumed.

Sango laughed. "Yes you are, but we still love you."

"Maybe, Sango dear, you shouldn't tease her to much." Miroku said as an after thought, now coming out of the daze he was put in by witnessing the power that Kagome held within her small body.

Sango chanced a glance at him. _He sure is a sexy one. Perverted yes, but definitely sexy. _"She won't do me anything, _dear, _she's not out of control as you guys are making her to be." A gleam appeared in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid of her?"

Miroku smiled, " Not when you're around to protect me from now on. Plus she is your sister; I just hope you're not as _expressive_ with your emotions as Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded. "She does seem to be unable to control them. I guess with the responsibility she has, she no doubt has her days. But she is way too emotional."

"I AM NOT OVER EMOTIONAL!!" she practically screamed it at them. "I just don't understand how you guys can sit there and take this. That we are so called _destined _to be together. She didn't even bother to tell us!! Lord Inushai told his fucking sons, so come on. This is just so fucking shitty. Lord Inushai's _sons._ I bet they thought this was some kind of a joke. Kagome needed an out-post for her anger to the next person who came to mind she planned to devour. "Talking about sons, where in the fuck do you fit in Miroku? Black haired, amethyst colored eyes, short, perverted. There's nothing about you that says dog-demon, son of a god."

Miroku was about to respond, but Sango sprang up to his defense screaming._ This family really needs some kind of help. _"Hey, don't talk to him like that. Just because he might not be related to them by blood doesn't mean a thing. I'll still take him any day over those two that you guys got. One, Sesshomaru is like a cold fish, a blank board, and two, Inuyahsa is……let me not start on Inuyasha."

Again Miroku tried to intervene, this time Rin stared screaming. _Maybe a psychiatrist._ "Sessy is not a cold fish, nor a blank board!!"

"Ooo!! So he's _Sessy_ now!" Sango sneered. "You're so pathetic Rin."

"I'm pathetic! Look who's talking? Sango the mighty, who could stop talking about her _wonderful_ Miroku since that day that Kagome had to silence you.!"

Sango blushed profusely. "Shut up Rin."

"No, you shut up, take back what you said about my Sessy."

Kagome upon realizing that this was getting way out of hand, reached forward and called forth her powers, touched her sisters and said "**Be Calm" **They fell towards the floor but Sesshomaru and Miroku caught them, then glared up at her. They we're quite enjoying the whole scene, Miroku especially, who was waiting for a fight to go out. "Don't worry, they're fine. They'll come too in a few minutes."

"Will you now let me explain why I don't look like my brothers?"

Kagome who began to look apologetic, smiled." No, the only person who actually nedds to know is Sango, so when you tell her, I'll find out anyway."

Inuyasha watched on with amusement, suddenly he got up, went over to Kagome and scooped her over his shoulder, and walked out the room up the stairs, all the time ignoring her screams. Kagome was in the middle of cursing him, when Inuyasha bit her hip. "Where is your room?"

"I'm not telling you that!" she screamed.

Inuyasha bit her hip once more, while sliding one of his hands between her legs, and pressed against the seam in the pants. She was instantly wet for him. "Where is your room?"

"Thelastdoorontheright" the words came out as a rush. She wanted him to move his had, either for him to press down more or move it. It was torture with his hand just resting there.

He didn't move it.

Inuyasha walked down the hall towards her room. Slammed open her door, and closed it with a bang, walked over to her bed and dropped her.

Kagome glared up at him. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

He smiled down at her. "The hunts over Kags baby."

"MY NAME IS NOT 'KAGS BABY'!!! She lunged at him.

Mean while, Sango and Rin awoke to loud crashes, thumps and screams from both Inuyasha and Kagome. They both got up to go intervene, but were stopped by Miroku, who said, what he thought, was a wise suggestion, that they let them settle it on their own. Sango was still about to storm out when Miroku held her back. She reacted immediately, swinging around and slapping his face with enough force to have him stumble back. I'm not leaving her up there with that moron." Sango turned once again towards the door, Miroku grabbed her from behind, and restrained her in his lap.

Rin seeing this called upon her powers of persuasion. With her brown eyes swirling with silver and the color of rich chocolate, she whispered. "**You will let her go and allow us to leave the room. You shall not follow.**" She addressed both Miroku and Sesshomaru, but the Sesshomaru smirked.

"It won't work." He said simply.

Sango was livid. "What do you mean it won't work?"

Sesshomaru, who hadn't once taken his eyes off Rin, replied. "You cannot use your powers to harm your betrothed, only to assist or protect."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Both Rin and Sango asked.

"Unfortunately he is guys" the answered came from Kagome, who was standing in the doorway, with Inuyasha at her side, his right arm across her hips. "I found that one out the hard way." She mumbled.

Sango and Rin who glanced once at Inuyasha noticed that he was now sporting a beaded necklace. They glance at each other secretively but said nothing. Rin walked towards her sister. "Kags are you all right?" worry etched across her face.

"Inuyahsa scoffed, surprisingly offended. "Of course she's ok, she's with me you know." Sticking out his chest proudly.

"That's why she asked, shit face" Sango replied.

Kagome saw where this might end up said swiftly. "I'm just fine you guys. Nothing for you to worry about. Still a little pissed about the whole situation, but otherwise I'm content with it." She said while looking at Inuyasha.

"A new trend Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, pointing to the chain on Inuyahsa's neck.

He smirked. "Nah, just a 'apologetic' gift from my mate here." Inuyahsa pinched Kagome's hip, in retaliation she punched him in the stomach. He turned her around and glared, Kagome glared right back. Suddenly they meshed together in a fierce kiss. Kagome's arms around his neck, and Inuyasha's hands sliding down to her butt, he squeezed, she moaned.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Glancing at each other before turning once again to the couple in the doorway, who seemed to forget that they had an audience.

Sango cleared her throat. "Well they seem to be getting along great, guess there was no need to ask if she was alright huh Rin?"

Rin smiled. " I guess not."

Kagome pushed Iuyasha away from her and blushed. Inuyahsa just looked at her and then to them mockingly. "I told you she was fine."

* * *

Dont foget to review, it would definetly keep me on track.

Till next time

Good-morning

Good-evening &

Good-night


End file.
